The present invention relates to an anti-lock control system for motorcycles.
Motorcycles with soft front-wheel suspension tend to considerable jittering of the front axle fork upon anti-lock controlled braking on a surface of good adherence since every relief of pressure caused by overbraking leads to a springing out of the fork and thus to a loss of front-wheel ground-contact force, which, in its turn, makes a stronger relief of pressure with further springing out necessary (feedback effect).
This effect makes itself particularly noticeable in the lower speed range where, due to the critical slip-curve conditions, stronger pressure modulations are generally already necessary in order to compensate for wheel-locking tendencies.
In this way, longer brake paths and a lack of comfort control result.